


ART for: Easy For You

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [62]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: They had played at it when they were children, Bucky pretending to be the dom and telling Steve what to do, but they grew out of it eventually and then Gina Spirelli kissedBucky on the cheek in the fifth grade and Bucky had decided he and Steve were too old for that.Only now it wouldn't be pretend, Steve would really be Bucky’s. And Steve wouldn't just do what Bucky told him, not if he really didn't want to. But what if he did want to?





	ART for: Easy For You

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
